The present disclosure relates to scaffolds and, in particular, to foldable scaffolds.
Scaffolds are useful to individuals where extra elevation may be useful in performing a task, such as, for example, painting, cleaning, installing, repairing or maintaining an elevated area, item or structure. Once the task is completed, it may be useful to be able to move the scaffold readily to another location.